


Bedtime

by WolffyLuna



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Adaar and Josephine getting ready for bed.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweettasteofbitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/gifts).

> I hope you like this! And thank you for giving me the excuse to draw some lovely ladies, get into the inktober groove, and draw some broderie anglaise.


End file.
